Fantasmas del pasado
by Takari95
Summary: Hablemos de coincidencias que traen de vuelta a los fantasmas del pasado. Hablemos de criaturas que acechan desde las sombras. Hablemos de un amor que puede superar todas las pruebas [Reto con motivo del aniversario del Proyecto 1 - 8]


**-Fantasmas del pasado-**

Se revolvió como loco entre las sábanas como si ellas lo estuviesen apretando en un abrazo letal. Podía sentir que estaban empapadas de sudor, pegajosas, asfixiantes. Consiguió abrir los ojos y despertar de aquel mal sueño incorporándose de golpe, quedando sentado sobre su cama. Miró a un lado y a otro de la habitación en penumbra y sintió una mano en el hombro que lo hizo volver un poco a la realidad. Se giró lentamente para ver que Yolei se había incorporado también, había conseguido despertarla con sus pesadillas de su pacífico sueño. Suspiró, tocó la mano de ella con la suya. La pelimorada no dijo nada, últimamente pesadillas y sueños inquietantes acechaban a Ken cada noche siendo que hacía años que la Oscuridad había dejado de acosarlo constantemente. No se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de todos aquellos sueños, ni mucho menos quiso interrogar a Ken sobre el contenido de los mismos. Sabía que el chico no se lo contaría. En parte, porque no quería recordar esas imágenes que tanto lo aterraban y, por otra parte, porque no quería preocuparla. Llevaban viviendo juntos algunos años ya pero había cosas que Ken todavía no era capaz de contarle a su novia a pesar de que ambos ya eran bastante maduros como para hablar de la mayoría de las cosas que les sucedían.

Ken se recostó nuevamente, apoyando la cabeza con pesadez sobre la almohada y colocado hacia arriba se quedó mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación. Yolei se movió sutilmente para acurrucarse junto a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho. No obstante, se apartó al sentir que la ropa de su novio estaba empapada. Él no fue consciente de ello hasta que las ropas empezaron a enfriarse sobre su piel. Poco después, se levantó a darse una ducha y cuando volvió Yolei había vuelto a dormirse. Le acarició el pelo con ternura pero él no volvió a acostarse, sabía que no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos volvería a ver cosas, volvería a sentir vacío y miedo…

* * *

De buena mañana, Yolei se levantó, se vistió con rapidez, con la energía propia de su día a día y cuando salió de la habitación se encontró a Ken en la cocina con una taza de café caliente en las manos. Estaba apoyado junto al fregadero mirando por la ventana que daba al bloque de apartamentos de enfrente. Tenía la mirada perdida pero seguramente su cabeza estaría mucho más perdida aún en un mar de pensamientos profundo y oscuro. Yolei entró en la habitación sin decir nada, había aprendido a no interrumpir a Ken cuando estaba en aquella especie de trance porque normalmente salía de aquellos períodos con la mente un poco más despejada como si pudiese encontrar respuesta a las preguntas que se formulaba en aquellos momentos de recogimiento. Ken le sonrió cuando ella estaba acabando su primera tostada, ella sonrió también.

─¿Qué hacías? – preguntó ella. Él se encogió de hombros y al realizar aquel gesto hizo crujir la tela de la camisa que portaba. Dejó el vaso de café a medio terminar y se ató la corbata –. Déjame que te ayude, señor detective – comentó Yolei haciendo una mueca graciosa al ver los intentos vanos del chico por anudarse la corbata de una manera mínimamente decente. Él esbozó una media sonrisa observando con atención a la chica que se afanaba por dejarlo presentable y tuvo ganas de robarle un beso. No obstante, ese no era su estilo de manera que no lo hizo, simplemente, la observó con afecto. Ella alzó la mirada cuando terminó, Ken desvió la mirada un tanto sonrojado y ella rió, él seguía siendo muy vergonzoso y seguía ruborizándose con facilidad.

─¿Hoy tienes mucho que hacer? – inquirió él intentando cambiar de tema.

─Supongo que Sora y Mimi vendrán un rato. Por el momento, he decidido ponerme a limpiar los cristales aprovechando que hace un tiempo espléndido y supongo que también iré un rato a ayudar en la tienda de mis padres. ¿Tú volverás tarde?

─No lo creo, el caso en el que estamos trabajando ha llegado a un punto muerto. Por lo pronto, iremos de nuevo a interrogar a los principales sospechosos aunque no creo que saquemos nada en claro de hablar con ellos por segunda vez. Las confesiones serán las mismas, todo va a ser igual.

─Venga, no seas tan pesimista. Seguro que si volvéis a hablar con ellos podéis descubrir que a lo mejor hay algo que no encaja o encontráis la pieza que falta. ¿De qué dijiste que iba el caso?

─Un hombre fue asesinado hace unas dos semanas, en su casa. Estaba solo cuando se cometió el crimen de manera que no hay testigos pero sí muchos sospechosos. Es un hombre que no solía caer demasiado bien a nadie, tenía muchos enemigos. Cualquier pudo hacerlo, todos tenían un móvil y una oportunidad. Pero, claro, todos tienen también una coartada sólida como un bloque de hormigón – terminó él cogiendo su café y apurándolo de un solo trago.

─¿Quiénes son los sospechosos y el asesinado? ¿Son famosos? – preguntó Yolei cuando él se alejaba por la puerta. Ken llegó a volverse pero no contestó. Solo hizo un gesto con la mano antes de marcharse con su gabardina bajo el brazo por la puerta.

* * *

El timbre sonó a media mañana y Yolei fue a abrir con rapidez saltando por encima del cubo de agua que estaba utilizando para limpiar los cristales. Al hacerlo, lo golpeó con la punta del pie y lo hizo caer, el agua se desparramó. La chica murmuró una maldición entre dientes pero no se detuvo a recoger el estropicio porque el que estaba llamando a la puerta lo estaba haciendo de manera sumamente insistente. Cuando abrió se encontró con que la que llamaba a la desesperada era Sora que parecía acalorada a pesar de que en el exterior hacía frío así como también daba la sensación de estar muy preocupada.

─¿Estás bien? – dijo Yolei, alarmada. Hizo ademán de dejarla pasar hacia el interior pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza, colocando una mano frente a ella.

─Es Mimi, me ha llamado Matt…

─¿Qué? – Yolei no fue capaz de entender las atropelladas palabras de Sora hasta que ésta se serenó un poco más e intentó hablar más despacio a pesar de su estado de nerviosismo.

─Es Kari, me ha llamado Tai, ha desaparecido…

─Sora, espera, para. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kari? – preguntó Yolei contagiada de repente por la inquietud de su pelirroja amiga. Tomó a Sora de los hombros, zarandeándola levemente.

─Me ha llamado Tai hace un rato diciéndome que Kari no aparece por ninguna parte, desde anoche.

Antes de que la pelirroja dijera nada más, la peli morada se quitó el devantal que llevaba sobre la ropa mientras entraba con paso rápido en la casa. Cogió de forma apresurada, su bolso, las llaves de la casa y poco más. Se ajustó el pañuelo que le sujetaba el pelo largo un poco mejor para no perderlo mientras andaba y salió de la casa. Siguió a Sora hasta el coche de ésta que estaba aparcado de cualquier modo en la acera de enfrene justo delante del bloque de apartamentos que Ken había estado mirando distraídamente durante el desayuno.

─Oye, Sora, no es por asustarte más de la cuenta pero creo que Kari puede no haber desaparecido de manera "natural" – dijo la pelimorada en voz baja. Pensar en Ken había provocado que su cabeza empezase a relacionar sucesos que tal vez no tuviesen relación alguna. No obstante, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez aquello podía no ser una coincidencia.

─¿Qué quieres decir? – susurró Sora mirándola de reojo mientras giraba a la izquierda en el cruce para acceder a la avenida más próxima que llegaba hasta el apartamento de los Yagami.

─Ken lleva teniendo pesadillas una temporada – Sora no dijo nada pero Yolei se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba apretando con fuerza el volante del automóvil, los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

* * *

Ken introdujo las llaves en la cerradura casi sin mirar, entró en la casa y se detuvo un segundo en el umbral para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar en casa. Los dejó en el recibidor, perfectamente alineados como siempre hacía aunque solo fuese a estar en el apartamento un par de minutos. El sueño de aquella noche lo había dejado traspuesto y un tanto aturdido, estaba tan descentrado que se había olvidado el informe sobre el caso con las declaraciones de los sospechosos en el cajón de la mesa que tenía en su despacho. Iba caminando por el pasillo hasta la pequeña habitación que utilizaba como estudio cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba algo y ese algo era Yolei. Era raro que no hubiese salido a saludarlo al escuchar el girar de las llaves. Se desvió hacia el salón y se quedó mirando la estancia medio revuelta con confusión. Frunció el ceño, se acercó para recoger el devantal de Yolei que estaba tirado de cualquier manera sobre uno de los sofás y al mirar por encima del mueble se quedó hipnotizado observando fijamente el charco de agua negruzca que había en el suelo.

Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración como si alguien le hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago. La sensación de asfixia se acrecentó sin que hubiera motivo alguno que la estuviera provocando. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Al igual que le había pasado durante la noche con las sábanas sintió que todo a su alrededor se iba acercando paulatinamente a él. Las paredes amenazantes parecían querer aplastarlo, las escasas sombras de la casa parecían querer saltar sobre él y arrastrarlo con ellas. Se llevó una mano a la frente perlada de sudor, intentó tranquilizarse. Lo que había en medio del salón no era más que un charco, solo un charco de agua…

Agua negra…

Si se hubiese girado en ese momento quizás hubiese sido capaz de ver la sombra que se movía lentamente pegada a la pared, sin hacer ruido alguno. Su cuerpo oscuro muy cerca de la pared de yeso del apartamento con los sus ojos amarillos clavados en el joven detective atemorizado. Se aproximó a él lo suficiente para susurrarle algo al oído y desaparecer. Ken no llegó a escuchar bien lo que dijo, tan solo alcanzó a sentir una suave brisa en la nuca que le provocó un escalofrío. Intentó girarse pero las piernas le temblaban, habría jurado que había escuchado algo. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos. Se acercó avanzando a gatas hasta el charco de agua donde pudo ver su reflejo. El agua le devolvió la imagen de alguien atormentado y aterrorizado así que se apartó hasta apoyar la espalda contra el sillón.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando todo? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Cómo podía ser que hechos cotidianos le estuviese provocando aquella obsesión? ¿Serían todo paranoias? Aquellos pensamientos lo tranquilizaron por momentos porque le medio convencieron de que lo que le sucedía era que ligaba elementos de la vida cotidiana con cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado cuando realmente unas cosas nada tenían que ver con otras. Sin embargo, esa especie de optimismo desapareció pronto. ¿Y si realmente lo estaban acechando los fantasmas de su pasado? Se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacó lo que llevaba allí: la cartera, las llaves, un pañuelo, su móvil y su D –3. Hacía poco que había vuelto a llevarlo siempre encima, justo cuando se vio inmerso en ese caso de asesinato y cuando las pesadillas empezaron a asediarlo noche tras noche sin dejarlo dormir. El hombre asesinado era alguien a quien no conocía pero que le recordaba mucho a alguien que había muerto entre sus brazos a un paso de entrar en el Mundo Digimon. Le recordaba a alguien que hizo mucho daño pero que al final dio su vida para purificar el Mundo Digital para que éste pudiese seguir existiendo. El fallecido tenía tal parecido con Yuki Oikawa que, a veces, le inquietaba el solo hecho de mirar las fotos de la escena del crimen. Además, otra cosa que lo incomodaba era el hecho de que uno de los sospechosos era uno de los chicos a los que se les tuvo que extraer la semilla de Oscuridad durante la segunda aventura en el Mundo Digimon.

Sin querer o queriendo se habían acumulado a su alrededor muchas circunstancias que le estaban haciendo recordar todos aquellos momentos en los que más había sufrido y en los que más vulnerables se había sentido. Ya no sabía si todo aquello tenía relación alguna o si por el contrario estaba volviéndose loco de remate por unas coincidencias y unas pesadillas. Hundió la cabeza entre las manos, tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no podía ser solamente fruto de su imaginación descontrolada o de su miedo a la Oscuridad. Entonces, en el caso de que estuviese sucediendo algo, ¿qué implicaciones iba a tener? ¿Podía tener consecuencias para sus seres queridos? ¿Para sus amigos? ¿Para Yolei? ¡Yolei! El joven detective se levantó casi de un salto. ¿Dónde se había marchado Yolei? Se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de móvil de la chica. Rogó para que descolgara pero supo que no lo haría en cuanto escuchó el alegre tono del móvil en otra estancia de la casa. Miró a su alrededor y un terrible miedo lo atenazó, ¿le habría pasado algo a Yolei? ¿Por qué se lo había dejado todo a medio hacer? ¿Se había tenido que ir corriendo o… se la habían llevado?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en la cuestión porque el zumbido de su teléfono anunciando una llamada entrante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era T.K.

─Ken, escúchame, tienes que venir – aparentemente estaba tranquilo pero el joven detective enseguida percibió el tono de miedo en la voz de su amigo.

─¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él también en el mismo tono de voz.

─Son las chicas, algo les ha pasado… Sora ha llamado pero no ha dicho nada en claro. Ven, por favor.

Nuevamente, Ken sintió aquella especie de suspiro en la nuca. Se giró con rapidez justo a tiempo de ver una sombra. El teléfono le cayó de las manos, aquello no eran coincidencias, tampoco estaba volviéndose loco… Él, Dragomon, había vuelto a por él porque era vulnerable y para atraparlo se había llevado a las chicas. Ken entrecerró los ojos, apretando los puños con rabia. Una vez más, había puesto en peligro a la persona a la que quería… Permaneció unos instantes así mientras que T.K. lo llamaba a voz en grito desde el otro lado de la línea.

* * *

Sora frenó de golpe en aquella calle. Clavó el pie en el pedal del freno antes de atropellar a aquella figura que estaba parada en mitad del carril por el que tenía que conducir. Yolei a su lado miraba al frente con incomprensión, posiblemente pensando en quién en su sano juicio se quedaría de pie en medio de una vía transitada. La persona no se movía, estaba de espaldas a ellas, vestida con ropa vieja y un sombrero un tanto ajado.

─Toca el claxon, quizá sea una persona mayor – apuntó Yolei. Sora la miró e hizo lo que su amiga había sugerido. No obstante, la persona no se movió, siguió parada, un poco encorvada.

─Creo que voy a bajar…

Sora cogió la manilla de la puerta para apearse del coche pero Yolei la tomó del brazo y se lo impidió. La pelirroja miró a su amiga y vio que ésta estaba aterrorizada, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se había quedado blanca. Sora miró a través del cristal y se dio cuenta de que la figura que estaba delante de ellas ahora les daba la cara, las observaba con sus grandes ojos ámbar. La ropa que llevaba había desaparecido de manera que ahora se podía ver su cuerpo negro, que parecía poco sólido, parecía alquitrán.

─Esto… es lo que nos contó Kari… lo que la llevó a ese lugar… Sora…

La figura pareció esbozar una sonrisa siniestra antes de abalanzarse contra el coche. Sora intentó acelerar pero el coche ni siquiera se movió. Aquella criatura rompió la luna delantera y sin detenerse siquiera en mirar a Sora tomó a Yolei del brazo y desapareció con ella. Yolei miró por última vez a su amiga Sora antes de caer convertida en datos digitales.

* * *

Ken se reunió con los chicos minutos después muy cerca del apartamento de los Yagami. Antes siquiera de llegar al lugar pudo escuchar a Tai mientras vociferaba contra cualquiera, pidiendo que alguien hiciera algo para recuperar a su hermana. En cuanto giró la esquina, todos se giraron a mirarle. T.K. se acercó a él.

─¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada, pensaba que la Oscuridad…

─No sé exactamente lo que está pasando pero lo que está claro es que Dragomon está volviendo a acecharnos. Está estrechando el cerco. No sé qué es lo que quiere pero…

─¡Tai! – el grito de Sora los alertó a todos, los hizo dar un brinco y al verla allí todos pensaron que estaban viendo un fantasma. El moreno se separó de sus amigos, corrió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos para observar una herida que tenía en la mejilla.

─Se han llevado a Yolei, esas cosas, esas criaturas, las que decía Kari… Se detuvo delante del coche, rompió la luna y se la llevó… Tenemos que encontrarla…

─¿Cuándo se la han llevado? – dijo Ken acercándose a la alterada Sora.

─Hace unos minutos, estábamos viniendo hacia aquí. No hace mucho que la recogí de vuestra casa, veníamos a reunirnos con vosotros para buscar a Kari…

─Maldita sea – Ken se mordió el labio inferior y con paso rápido empezó a caminar calle abajo, había que llegar a la playa. Estaba claro que Dragomon quería verlo de nuevo y no pensaba dejar que Yolei pasase más tiempo entre sus garras. Supuso que los otros lo seguirían pero ni siquiera se detuvo a comprobarlo, estaba asustado.

* * *

Yolei entreabrió los ojos poco a poco hasta abrirlos de par en par. No obstante, a pesar de que los tenía completamente abiertos no conseguía ver nada a su alrededor. Agitó las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo, con la derecha solo tocó aquella oscuridad que le impedía ver dónde estaba pero con la derecha consiguió tocar lo que podría ser una pared de roca. Se levantó del suelo donde estaba medio tumbada y apoyó con firmeza la mano en el muro o lo que fuera aquello. Estaba muy frío al tacto. Con la mano puesta allí para tener una referencia empezó a andar según lo que parecía en línea recta aunque no habría sabido decirlo a ciencia cierta, podría estar perfectamente dando vueltas en círculos y no ser consciente de ello. Cuando llevaba un buen trecho recorrido se detuvo, le había parecido escuchar algo, un leve murmullo de fondo. Escuchó con más atención y le pareció que podía identificar lo que estaba escuchando… El mar.

De repente, supo donde se encontraba y quién la había traído allí. No supo definir muy bien el para qué la habían arrastrado hasta aquel lugar pero podía intuir que tenía algo que ver con Kari, Ken y su relación con la Oscuridad. Tragó saliva, ¿cómo iba a salir de allí?¿Qué sería de ella si no la encontraban? Nunca, nadie había entrado en el Mar Oscuro a excepción de Ken y Kari…

─Kari… ¡Kari! – si Kari estaba allí quizás podría encontrarse con ella. Al menos, ya no estaría sola. Para su sorpresa, una voz le contestó, era Kari. Yolei empezó a correr en la dirección de la que procedía la voz hasta que tropezó con su amiga. No podían verse pero se reconocieron al instante y se fundieron en un abrazo. Cuando abrieron los ojos habían conseguido salir de aquella cueva y estaban en medio de la playa.

─¿Estás bien? – preguntó al Digielegida de la Luz que parecía un poco agotada, tenía mal aspecto. Yolei acertó a asentir pero lo cierto es que sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, como una especie de vacío y estaba muy asustada – Yolei, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

─Pues no lo sé – dijo la chica con sinceridad – Solo sé que me ha atrapado una criatura de esas que mencionabas y luego aparecí aquí…

─No estás herida ni nada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kari. Sonrió con ternura cuando su amiga negó con la cabeza. La castaña le acarició la mejilla a la otra – No te preocupes, vendrán a por nosotras, estoy segura…

─¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

─Por lo visto, la Oscuridad está debilitada y quiere recuperar parte del poder del que gozaba tiempo atrás. Puede que haya encontrado el momento idóneo para atraparnos, circunstancias han confluido, nos hemos quedado al descubierto y, simplemente, nos ha arrastrado aprovechando ese momento de debilidad. La Oscuridad sabe lo que hacemos y lo que sentimos… Ken, con el caso. Yo, con mis problemas con T.K. Éramos vulnerables.

─Espera, ¿qué caso? ¿Tienes problemas con T.K.? – la castaña miró al mar con la angustia pintada en el rostro.

─No quisimos decir nada porque pensamos que eran imaginaciones nuestras, simple coincidencias. Lo siento, Yolei…. Ken no quería preocuparte ni ponerte en peligro – la chica hundió los hombros y se quedó callada.

─Llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, casi desde que nos conocimos y ya me había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo… No necesito que me proteja de esa manera, yo también sé luchar aunque no sé a qué me estoy enfrentando realmente… No soy una muñeca de cristal a la que mantener en una vitrina, ¿por qué no puede entenderlo?

─Él quiere protegerte por encima de todo porque eres la única cosa que no soportaría perder, Yolei.

* * *

Los pies de los muchachos y los de Sora se hundieron en la arena de la playa. El mar estaba tranquilo en ese momento pero aquella calma resultaba extraña, era como la calma que da paso a una tormenta. Fue Izzy quien se unió a ellos en aquel momento, seguido de Wormon y Patamon a quiénes había conseguido traer desde el Mundo Digital para ayudar a T.K. y a Ken, no podía dejarlos ir solos al Mar Oscuro. Los dos muchachos se situaron en la orilla de la playa, las olas casi les lamían las suelas de los zapatos. Ken cerró los ojos, concentrándose en buscar en su interior aquella parte de él que podía cruzar la barrera, aquella parte que de sí mismo con cierta tendencia a sentirse cómodo en la Oscuridad. No tardó demasiado en encontrarlo, era como si esa parte de él estuviese casi a flor de piel. Frunció el ceño cuando empezó a sentir que sus pies dejaban de tocar la arena de la playa, aquella horrible sensación de caer convertido en datos digitales a pesar de que era de manera voluntaria. Sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda desde la nuca, escalofrío que se intensificó en cuanto sus oídos captaron el sonido del Mar. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a T.K. junto a él mirando a su alrededor, recordando aquel espantoso lugar que ningún buen recuerdo traía. Miraron hacia abajo, hacia la playa desde lo alto del acantilado donde habían aterrizado.

─Míralas – dijo T.K. con ánimo en la voz. Ken dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde señalaba a T.K. y, efectivamente, vio a las dos chicas pero las vio rodeadas de aquellas criaturas oscuras que siempre estaban al servicio de Dragomon. Había muchas de ellas en torno a Kari y a Yolei pero ninguna de ellas se acercaba, simplemente las rodeaban manteniendo una distancia prudente como creando una barrera a su alrededor. T.K. esbozó una sonrisa de alivio pero Ken lo miró extrañado, ¿acaso no podía ver lo que él veía? Lo tomó por el hombro y lo detuvo antes de que hiciese digievolucionar a Patamon.

─¿No ves que están rodeadas? – dijo el detective. T.K. miró con más detenimiento, no podía ver nada de nada en torno a ellas. No podía ver nada hasta que vio como una especie de sombra fugaz a unos metros de Kari. Abrió los ojos de par en par – Esos bichos que trabajan para Dragomon las tienen rodeadas.

─¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer? – preguntó T.K. sin saber qué hacer.

─Tenemos que atacarlos – dijo Wormon mirando en la dirección donde estaban las dos jóvenes – Un ataque rápido, Ken. Hay que sacarlas cuanto antes de allí…

Ken asintió tras unos segundos de deliberación. Ambos Elegidos hicieron digievolucionar a sus respectivos Digimons que tomaron la forma de Angemon y de Stingmon. T.K. se subió a la espalda de Angemon, entre las alas. Ken hizo lo mismo con Stingmon.

Kari fue la que alzó la cabeza y vio venir a los chicos desde el acantilado, montados en sus Digimon. Esbozó una sonrisa de alivio que se borró en cuanto vio que tenía a su alrededor. Se colocó delante de Yolei que retrocedió asustada, estaba empezando a hartarse de aquellos extraños seres que parecían perseguirla a todas partes. Fue Angemon el que atacó primero con su "Mano del Destino" que levantó la arena e hizo que unas cuantas criaturas desaparecieran y otras tantas abriesen el cerco, desconcertadas. T.K. saltó al suelo en cuanto su Digimon estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del mismo y se reunió con las chicas.

─¿Cómo estáis? – dijo mirándolas a las dos. Sin embargo, pronto se centró en Kari y le acarició la mejilla a la chica que ladeó la caricia para sentir la calidez de la mano del joven. Éste sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció al igual que había desaparecido la de Kari unos segundos antes al ver el rostro asustado de ella. El bello rostro de la muchacha se había contraído en una mueca de horror. Kari se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tapándose los oídos. T.K. se acercó a ella intentando hacerla reaccionar pero la muchacha se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a gemir casi para sus adentros. T.K. alzó la cabeza buscando a Ken y se dio cuenta de que el otro chico estaba en la misma situación que Kari, se tapaba los oídos con las manos como si estuviese escuchando algo muy desagradable. Stingmon aterrizó dando tumbos y volvió a tener la forma de Wormon, Ken quedó de rodillas en la arena.

Yolei no sabía cómo manejar aquello, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ella y T.K. no podían escuchar nada? Aquella vez, durante su aventura en el Digimundo sucedió lo mismo mientras buscaban el anillo sagrado de Gatomon, llegaron allí, Kari y Ken sabían dónde estaban, lo sentían. Ella, en cambio, solo se sentía confusa… Ahora estaba pasando lo mismo… La impotencia se apoderaba de ella por momentos pero poco a poco una voz se fue haciendo hueco en su cabeza. Sabía que no la estaba escuchando a través de sus oídos, no era un sonido natural. Estaba escuchando a alguien que la llamaba sin cesar, la invitaba a adentrarse en el Mar y dejar que la acariciasen las olas.

Empezó a sentirse hipnotizada, dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por esa voz que la atraía como una melodía hace mover a una serpiente. Dio pequeños pasos de manera un tanto indecisa hasta que sintió que sus pies se hundían en el agua negruzca. Le pareció que el agua estaba tibia, que tenía una temperatura sumamente agradable. En su cabeza seguía sonando la voz que le pedía que lo siguiera, que lo dejase todo a atrás… La verdad era que la oferta era sumamente tentadora, parecía que era la mejor opción.

Ken entreabrió los ojos con esfuerzo, vio a T.K. rodeando a Kari con los brazos mientras Wormon y Angemon intentaban mantener alejadas a aquellas criaturas. Alzó un poco más la cabeza y vio algo que no le gustó nada. La mirada vacía que Yolei le dedicó provocó que su corazón sufriese una fuerte sacudida. Verla avanzar con paso decidido hacia el mar hizo que se olvidase de Dragomon que lo llamaba de manera incesante. Aquello no había sucedido por una serie de coincidencias, aquello tan solo era el acto final de un plan perfectamente planeado durante años pero hacerlos recaer, para volverlos vulnerables. Él y sus debilidades habían puesto en peligro la vida de Yolei, si ella se lanzaba al Mar Oscuro, si caía en manos de Dragomon, él no podría hacer mucho para rescatarla de un Digimon tan poderoso. Se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia su novia a pasos agigantados, tropezando un par de veces en el camino. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, se sentía débil. Consiguió aferrar la mano de Yolei cuando ella iba a volver a dar un nuevo paso para introducirse en el agua. Ante el agarre, ella no se giró, simplemente parecía empecinada en meterse en aquellas aguas turbulentas en las que nadie en su sano juicio se metería. Ken optó por interponerse entre ella y el Mar, se colocó frente a ella, dentro del agua con los brazos extendidos.

─¡Ken, ten cuidado! – gritó Kari. Ken la miró por encima del hombro de Yolei. El chico sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que lo hizo tambalearse. Dragomon quería apartarlo de en medio, quería llevársela para arrastrarlo también a él… Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y negó con la cabeza.

─Yolei, escúchame – la chica no hizo gesto alguno que indicase que le estaba prestando atención pero él continuó – Tienes que escucharme a mí, no a él. Esto… Esto es culpa mía, ¿sabes? Es todo culpa mía… Yo nunca quise ponerte en peligro pero siempre supe que estando a mi lado lo estaba haciendo. Creo que tú también lo sabías y, aún así, nunca te has apartado de mi lado. Yo solo quiero que vuelvas conmigo, a casa. Puede que ahora creas que él es mejor opción, que no hay nada más atractivo en el mundo, sé lo que se siente pero no puedo dejarte marchar sin pelear porque sé que si lo hago yo no tendré fuerzas suficientes para seguir con mi vida. Yo ya no me veo viviendo sin ti, Yolei – A medida que hablaba fue bajando la cabeza hasta terminar hablando a sus pies, las sienes le latían y le costaba pensar con claridad – Me he acostumbrado a tus risas, a tu voz, a dormir contigo cada noche… Para mí, tú…

El chico calló y se dejó caer de rodillas, la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Miró su reflejo en el agua, se vio de nuevo como Digimon Emperador. No obstante, el reflejo desapareció cuando Yolei se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él. La chica parecía desconcertada pero sus ojos volvían a despedir la calidez que despedían siempre. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y tanto Ken como Kari dejaron de escuchar la voz de Dragomon en su interior. Todo a su alrededor fue desapareciendo poco a poco y cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos estaban en una playa diferente, en la playa de la que habían desaparecido T.K. y Ken unos minutos antes. Ken seguía en el agua, se sentía cansado, agotado mentalmente. Vio que Kari lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios desde su lugar en la arena refugiada todavía entre los brazos de T.K., lo habían conseguido. El chico suspiró imperceptiblemente pero el suspiro se le atragantó en el pecho cuando Yolei estiró los brazos y lo rodeó con ellos.

─Ken – el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre con la voz de ella lo llenó de paz. Una sensación agradable se hizo presente en su pecho y lo llevó a corresponder al abrazo hundiendo el rostro en el cabello de ella.

─No dejaré que te aparten de mí, Yolei. Nunca volveré a ponerte en peligro – Ella negó con la cabeza.

─Lo sé y sé que si ocurre algo me demostrarás nuevamente lo mucho que me quieres – El muchacho se apartó un poco, desvió la mirada pero ella le tomó el rostro entre las manos obligándole a mirarla.

─Tendría que habértelo contado, tendría que…

─Deja de decir eso. Solo dime lo que necesito escuchar ahora mismo – dijo ella con los ojos empañados y una cálida sonrisa. Él sintió que los ojos también lo escocían, por eso, se dejó llevar, la ayudó a levantarse, la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

─Sabes que me cuesta decirlo pero… Gracias por estar conmigo, gracias por ser mi luz en la Oscuridad, gracias por ser como eres… Te quiero – Acto seguido, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y tras mirarla a los ojos la besó en los labios. Ladeó la cabeza para profundizar el beso, Yolei lo correspondió sin dudar con el corazón intentado salir de su pecho. Ken sonrió al sentir el corazón de ella contra su pecho y supo a ciencia cierta, en ese preciso momento que, pasase lo que pasase, nunca permitiría que le hiciesen daño a su más preciado tesoro y que, por ella, haría cualquier cosa, se enfrentaría a los fantasmas de su pasado e incluso de adentraría en el Mar más oscuro.

* * *

**Este es un fic escrito con motivo del aniversario del Proyecto 1 – 8. Espero haber cumplido las expectativas de mi retadora secreta , al menos, en parte ^^. Solo quiero decir que me alegro mucho de haber empezado a participar en el foro donde he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a grandes escritoras ( la mayoría somos mujeres xD) pero también a grandes chicas a las que aprecio de todo corazón y con las que espero seguir conviviendo en la página y en el foro. ¡Os quiero mucho a todas y espero que entre todas hagamos que el foro cumpla muchos años más! **

**Takari95 :)**


End file.
